


I admire you~

by HokkaidosSoul12



Series: Showdown Bandit stories/ships [1]
Category: Showdown Bandit (Video Game)
Genre: Bandit, Cute, HeroxVillian, M/M, Puppets, Romance, ShowdownXFaceless, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HokkaidosSoul12/pseuds/HokkaidosSoul12
Summary: Showdown had found himself at danger at every corner since he first left his box after his old friend, Lorelei Undertaker, helped him get free. But, after trying to find his way through the Valley since he was locked up, he had come across many of the mindless creatures known as the stringless that had attacked him left to right. It was one stringless attack in particular that left him in bad shape. Fortunately, he managed to stumble across the banker and someone who he was new too who would be his potential help further onward. But, it wouldn't be the first person he would met on his journey and he would also discover very soon who that was...
Relationships: Showdown Bandit & The Faceless Bandit (ShowdownBandit)
Series: Showdown Bandit stories/ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028628
Kudos: 3





	I admire you~

Bandit was trying to get back on track after getting ambushed by the Stringless that lived within the wild, only a few strings left attached to his small, knackered body. He was in dire need of repair before the next set of stringless completely rapture him along with his strings. His boots hitting the ground with quiet little clicks as if it were to drain out the paranoia in Bandit's mind, the paranoia of death and everything that it had to offer to the little Bandit. Every step taken was another reason for Bandit to continue his quest through Showdown Valley, he'd feel almost lucky if he hadn't almost gotten killed dozens of times in a row. Like it was as if this whole place was trying to turn Bandit into mincemeat. It left Bandit wondering in his head...*"Is this the only point of my journey? to be hunted down by the enemy? to get dispatched, broken and thrown away like some kind of child's plaything?"* but... his thoughts we interrupted by a wanted poster on the wall.

But...it wasn't anything new, he'd seen that same damn poster before, the picture was the faceless Bandit, of course it was. Bandit knew exactly how dangerous this certain puppet was and knew that he was notorious for being the one behind the murders of many innocent civilians within the entire Valley, Faceless was the most aggressive and powerful puppet known throughout every town and Countryside. That man was never ever to be messed with, even if the reward was as high as $50,000 as it was shown on the poster. Though...Bandit had not met this puppet himself, he knew full well to stay away from him, he went pale just thinking about confronting the Faceless Bandit on his own, that would definitely be suicide for him since he was much smaller than him and would easily get crushed to death. Bandit hadn't realized how much he'd thought about the faceless bandit that he'd forgotten about the state of his body, he quickly snapped out of thoughts and made his way over to a door just within a few feet from the poster that his eyes had fixated so hard onto. But..., somehow he felt like he was being watched by something, something...that would harm him...

It had been few minutes after entering through that door, it lead him through to another room, thankfully there were no stringless nearby, in fact...there was nobody in this place at all. At least...not that he could see within his blurred vision. Bandit let out a content sigh and trailed on towards another door, but...he had failed to see a large figure quietly watching him walk by, the figure clearly looking Bandit up and down in a...wondrous matter. A grin forming on the figure's lips, they seemed quite..."interested" in the wee Bandit...the face looming out of the shadow to show...that it wasn't any normal puppet, it was the Faceless Bandit, gazing at the younger, purer-looking Bandit and went to make himself known to Showdown, but... then he decided to wait within the dark shadows. He could somehow sense that Bandit would come back through the same way, "soon...very soon, I will make sure you'll know that I'm here, young one~" Faceless voice came out a whisper, a whisper quiet enough so that it wouldn't be heard by Showdown, as the smaller puppet reached for the door, Faceless licking his sharp canine-like teeth as the younger Bandit exited the room without any hurry at all.

Faceless chuckled, this was where the wait began, he was ready, ready to pounce on Showdown like a predator and take him all to himself. Truth be told, Faceless had actually snuck around to get a look at Showdown many, many times before, all the times Faceless did he had to keep silent and vigilant so that Bandit wouldn't suspect that he was even there. Each and every chance he got to spy on Showdown... he took greatly. With each and every time he would look at the younger puppet...he started to have a slight crush for him, hell, even if he was a puppet who took pride in slaying many guiltless souls...he somehow felt that there is no way that he would dare to even harm this youth soul in particular. Every little thing about Showdown made Faceless crave him, from his face to his body that he wished he'd wanted to touch oh so badly, not to mention Bandit's caring personality, it made the Faceless puppet's heart skip a beat just thinking of how sweet Bandit was, even when things were bad for Bandit...he still managed to come out with that cheeky, heartwarming grin on his face. God, he just loved every single part of Showdown to the point where he didn't mind that Showdown was another male, he wanted him, he need him, he had to have Showdown.

When Bandit had finally made it through the door he was greeted by the shy timid man known as the Banker, a warm smile spread across his lips and he slowly made his way over to the booth, this was enough to be seen by the man in the oxford blue jacket suit, "a-ah Bandit, nic-nice to s-see-see you again" Banker spoke coyly. "Same tah you, Banker" Bandit chirped. It was after a few seconds that Banker had clearly noticed the fact that...Showdown looked very injured, he gave Bandit a very worried look "good-goodness me...what happened?" Bandit looked down at himself and then his rusty-looking strings. Showdown had forgotten about it again "o-oh, just a stringless attack...no need to worry too much" Bandit reassured to the meek four-eyed puppet, "but...I may need to find somewhere to get repaired." After a few more seconds go by the four-eyed man points to another booth just across from him, "wh-why don't you see Carver, he'll fix you right up in a jiffy" Bandit turned his head, spotting a big open booth with a little lantern sitting on the wooden deck of the booth, shining ever so brightly as if to enlighten each unique detail that the wooden booth had. Bandit's face stiffens in slight nervousness, he wasn't sure if it was safe to go over to him, he was a Bandit after all. "A-are ya sure it's ok to go over? I mean...what if he isn't very friendly because of...m-my appearance..." Banker then gives back a small soft smile " I'm sure he's very fri-friendly, I told him about you and...and he seemed ni-nice about it..." that was all it took to make Bandit feel better about the whole thing.

Bandit's cheerful smile forms on his lips once again "alright, if you say so then...I'll trust what you say" Bandit chimes as he starts making his way over to the Doc Carver's booth. Once he was in front of the wooden booth there seemed to be nobody there at first but within a few moments a tall male figure emerged from behind the back of the booth, he wore a black outer vest along with a orange handkerchief tucked into his vest. He also had a long-sleeved undershirt as well as an beige-tan apron with a few tools sitting snugly in the front pocket of his apron. Then... he had the black pencil mustache and the small round glass with orange-tinted lenses, "hello, young Bandit..." the tall man finally spoke up to Bandit with a very deep-toned voice. This brought back Bandit's nervousness but it didn't really show... though he did freeze for a few seconds before speaking up to the man, "I'm guessing your Doc Carver by any chance?" the taller darker-tanned puppet nods down at Bandit. "and your Showdown Bandit, aren't you?" Bandit smiles slightly "yup, sure am", Doc Carver chuckles "Banker told me a lot about you, your not like those other Bandits I've heard of..." Bandit's nervousness starts to show through again and Doc Carver notices it too " it's ok...no need to feel nervous, you seem like a kind person" Doc Carver then gave Bandit a reassuring smile.

Bandit seemed to feel a lot less nervous knowing that Doc Carver was an understanding person, they had a wee talk and laugh together until the taller man had change the topic to something more...important. "I see that you need mending, Bandit, I can mend your strings and repair them for you" the Doc spoke with a more stern tone," yeah...that's actually what I came here for in the first place" Bandit explained. Doc Carver had stepped out of his booth to lead the young Bandit into where he mends many puppets whose strings were either damaged or snapped. With that, the tall darker-tanned man prepared his handy tools to repair Bandit's strings and body. It'd only taken a few minutes for the Doc to have fixed Bandit right up, with him tucking his tools away "there we go, all fixed up", Doc then leads Bandit back out but before Bandit left Doc had put a soft hand on his now tensed shoulder. On instinct, Bandit turns his head in confusion,"if you ever need to be repaired again, make sure to find me again and I'll be more than happy to mend them" Bandit nods and smiles, "thank you, Doc..." Bandit replied, "it's no problem." Bandit tilts his hat to Doc Carver as he goes right back over to Banker to bank in the money he'd collected earlier on his long journey. "well...I best get goin' but I'll see ya'll some other time", "al-alright then...see you soon, Bandit" Banker replied with a timid look on his face, then...Bandit found another door between Banker and Doc Carver's booths, he thinks to himself *"maybe there might be a key through there!"* he gets curious and goes through it, in search to maybe find the key.

After a few long daring minutes of going through a few big rooms and hearing the sounds of a creepy-sounding female sneaking around near where he walked it turns out...there was a key. So then the young Bandit ambled his way over to the big silver key, but the minute he did he had the same feeling of being...watched, but still...he didn't pay much attention to it since he thought it was just his mind playing tricks on him. Bandit came back out from where he first came through, but when he'd gone back to where Banker and Doc Carver were...he saw that they both looked...scared. Bandit walked back to Doc Carver with a concerned look on his face "Doc...are you alright? you look like you've just seen a ghost or-" but then Bandit was cut off by the taller man "Bandit...please...be very careful heading back the way you came..." Bandit's concern quickly turned to confusion. "why's that?", Doc Carver leaned down and looked at Bandit with a very, very agitated expression "because...I think that Banker and I may have spotted the Faceless Bandit in through that room" Doc points towards the door bandit came through when he was injured, this made Bandit's face go completely pale.

"w-what? but I have to go back through that way" Bandit's voice came out very shaky and fearful, Bandit heart races and his body shakes as it has never shaken before, it was almost as if his heart were to burst out of his chest in any second, Doc Carver looked down at the small Bandit, he felt bad for him. Doc then tried to calm Bandit down, "but...if your stealthy enough you may not get caught" that...kinda made Bandit feel better? but it didn't completely clear the terrifying thoughts of getting killed by Faceless. Then, this was when Bandit realized...he had no other choice but to go through, Bandit sighed "well...I don't really have any other option, do I?" Bandit questioned as he made his way towards the door where his worst enemy would be standing, Banker tries to say something to persuade him to stay but...Bandit was already making his way through the door and hadn't heard him. Then...the timid man looked at Doc Carver "Car-Carver... I feel afraid for him", this makes the taller man go silent, knowing that Bandit... may not survive. Once Bandit had shakily closed the door behind him he noticed that... Faceless wasn't here, he started to question if Doc Carver and Banker were slightly going crazy, probably from the lack of puppets that come down to there regions very often. Bandit sighed and slowly made his way through and, once again, noticed a huge poster that clung to the wall, he stopped and gave it a once over, "honestly...I think he and Banker were seeing things..." he half-heartedly chuckled and begins to walk through the room towards the next door. "I mean...I would probably do the same thing if I was in their-" his words had caught in his throat when he suddenly heard...

*DING...DING...DING*

Bandit started to shake again as he heard the sound of bells ringing before hearing a voice, "I see you~", then...suddenly the area turned completely grey as a puff of smoke appeared in the middle of his path and... there he was, the faceless bandit... staring at him. Then, without a warning the bigger puppet began to make his way over to Bandit to which he began to walk backward til he felt his back bump against something, he turned his head to see that...he was backed up against a wall. But...then his attention was swiftly brought back to the bigger puppet, "alright, Bandit...we can either do this the easy way or the hard way~" Bandit looked towards the door he came through and thought that he would be able to go back through, but...then saw another path in which he could try and outrun the outlaw. He turned his head to see that Faceless was only a few feet away, smiling down at Bandit and bandit noticed that his scythe was still on his back, but...he didn't care about that right now. "good...now that I know that you won't leave my sight~" Showdown began panicking, seeing that Faceless was about to grab a hold of him. He didn't think twice about his decision and just ran for it, barely avoiding Faceless' grip and the older Bandit growled and turn towards Bandit before giving chase, "fine then...LOOKS LIKE IT'LL BE HARD WAY THEN!" Bandit turns to a corner and continues to run. Showdown's body was sweating hard, his heart racing like a drum, his legs moving as fast as he was capable of making them go, he was running through doors and trying his best to avoid not getting caught by Faceless who was catching up to him fast.

It felt like Bandit had been running for hours as his whole body ached and all his limbs were about to give out, but Faceless on the other hand still had lots of stamina left in him as he ran after the smaller Bandit. As Showdown was still trying to run he had failed to see a rock on the ground which he had tripped over and fallen to the ground on his stomach with a loud thud.

Bandit had skidded slightly when he had landed, causing one or two of his newly fixed strings to break, not just that but he'd also grazed his hands and knees which brought him much more pain, he was also out of breathe causing him to breath heavily as he tried to recover from his fall in one final attempt to get out. "this is why you don't try to run from me, young one~" Bandit was only able to get on his hands and knees before a large arm wrapped around his neck and Faceless forced Bandit into a powerful headlock to the point where he was getting choked. All poor Showdown could do was struggle and beg for Faceless to let go of him, "ack ah...s-st-...op-p...pl-plea-...se" Faceless also chuckled at his response. Bandit then tried to reach for his popgun to throw Faceless off but the older puppet knew exactly what he was going to do and grabbed Bandit's popgun from him."Nah ah ah, I don't think so~", then Faceless threw the younger's popgun all the way across to the other side of the room "n-no..." Bandit brought his hands towards Faceless' arm and tried to loosen it, as if that would actually work,"no matter how many times you try, you'll never overpower me~" Faceless purred. Showdown's vision was starting to blurr but...he wasn't going to give up, he began clawing the bigger bandit's powerful arm and dug his nails in as he was panicking to stay conscious. This cause the older male to become impatient "why are you so damn persistent?! just give in already~" Bandit continued to struggle and make marks from his nails as Showdown was desperate for air, then...the older Bandit had enough of it, he tightened his arm around Bandit's neck and put his other huge hand around Bandit's mouth since this would give the younger Bandit a disadvantage. This caused a big discomfort to Showdown as he let out loud muffled screams in protest, his face going pale as he was beginning to slowly become unconscious, Faceless growled and cackled lowly "finally~", the younger male let out a few pleading whimpers as big tears formed in his eye "shh shh shh...your gonna be alright~" was the last words Showdown heard before finally blacking out.

Faceless had then slowly let go of Showdown's mouth and neck, the toothy grin never leaving the older Bandit's lips, "I could've gone easier on ya, but...ya fought against me and I had no choice~" he cooed before picking up the younger male and carrying him like a bride all the way to his big home. But...there was no need for walking as he'd disappeared into a puff of smoke as quickly as he had appeared. Once the bigger male had made his way inside his dark house with a smaller very lifeless looking Bandit in his arms, he had found a wooden ladder back chair nearby that was around Showdown's size, like it was...made for Bandit himself. It was like Faceless had planned to kidnap him the entire time, to keep Bandit here forever...like he was some sort of pet to the faceless man. Putting the younger Bandit down, he went over to the chair and pull it to the middle of the room while also spotting some dusty old chains hanging from the back wall within the room, some mold building up close to them. Walking over to the back wall, he yanked the long set of chains from the mold-covered wall. With all that the faceless puppet gathered up, he picked the smaller Bandit off the dirty wooden floor like a stuffed animal and sat him on the chair, pulling Bandit's wrists through the holes of the chair and chained Bandit's wrists so that he wouldn't be able to pull them back through.

Once the bigger bandit does so, he also pulls a metal lock from a pocket in his grey stitched up cloak before locking the chains so they don't come loose, then Faceless had nailed down the legs of the chair to the wooden floor so if Bandit were to struggle against the chains he wouldn't tip the chair and break it to pieces. Now...all that was left was to wait for Showdown to come back into consciousness which actually didn't take much time at all. It took around a full thirty minutes to get a small groan from the younger male, within a few seconds he begun opening his eyes, "ugh...what the hell happened? it feels like I just-" within a few seconds Bandit's face went pale seeing the older Bandit standing near him. He tried to move and make a run for it but...the younger male's arms somehow prevented him from doing so, he looked back to see what the problem was and realized...his arms were chained behind the chair he was sitting on, preventing him from being able to get up.

"young one, I'd advise you to stop that before you hurt yourself..." Faceless warned, Showdown jolted and looked up at him "are you...going to kill me?" he questioned fearfully to the older male. This made Faceless step closer to the younger male and bending down to look with his non-existent eyes. "if I was going to kill ya, I would've done it already." Bandit's eyebrows furrowed feeling very alarm and uneasy about how close he was to his face, "t-then...why am I here?", dead silence filled the room. Suddenly the silence was broken by Faceless chuckling lowly, causing Showdown to shiver at the laugh, "well...let me tell you something, Bandit~" Faceless modestly spoke as his posture became upright again."For a long while now...I've seen ya wandering through the Valley, journeying through the west, always looking for adventure..." the older man had earnest words, but...it was all true," seeing ya helping others out and always coming back filled with such good cheer..." Faceless continued. "though I may be a wanted man throughout the Valley for killing other puppets with no prejudice, I somehow couldn't quite bring myself to kill you" Faceless' words came out more in a diplomatic tone as he began slowly circling around the small Bandit who now expressed a surprised expression.

*"so... he didn't want to kill me because he saw something in me?!"* Bandit's mind ran wild with many thoughts."You're always looking for ways to create new friendships and how you are kind to others who had gone through sadness...even if you become upset afterward..." the older puppet's hand rubbed against Bandit's chained arms causing the younger to jolt again. "but somehow, you hide that sadness of yours and brush it off like there weren't such an emotion as sadness, you are one out of a lifetime that would ever be able to block out that emotion" Bandit was extremely confused by the directive words that Faceless was speaking to him, all in an honest tone. But, he quickly snaps out of his confused state and he felt a thumb brush against his bottom lip causing the young to feel embarrassed, a soft cute blush forming on his cheeks as he looked away from the older male. "But...that what made me fall for you in the first place~" Bandit's blush become very, very visible at this point, a small dark blush forming on the faceless puppet's cheeks as well *"OH MY GOD, HE LOVES ME?!?"* this was the only thought running through the younger Bandit's mind. "I...admire you, young one, ...and I'll make sure that get that message across to you properly~" suddenly the young puppet's chin was grab by a finger and a thumb before his head was being turned towards the older puppet.

"I-I think you've al-alright got-gotten th-at across lo-loud and cl-lear" the younger Bandit stuttered, his cheeks becoming more redder at this point onward, "no, I don't think I have...because there just one more thing left to do..." Faceless' blush started to become almost as bright as Showdown's blush. This made the younger male look confused "and wh-what's that?", Faceless then brought his head closer to Showdown's, their lips almost touching."To do this, of course~" without any warning, the older male connected his lips with the younger male as the hand gripping Bandit's chin had held him in place, this caused Showdown to squeak as he'd never had a kiss from another male before in his life. But... the young male had soon melted into the kiss as he tried pressing his lips into the older male's lips to try and deepen the kiss a bit more, Faceless caught on to what Showdown was trying to do and helped him by tilting his chin to deepen the kiss.

Bandit let out cute little noises that the older Bandit couldn't help but chuckle at, *"god! what is he so damn cute like this?!"* Faceless thought, the two puppets then pulled away from the heated kiss to take a breath before locking their lips together once more, they just couldn't get enough of each other. Bandit was letting out little sounds again to which Faceless had begun purring, sending vibrations against the younger male's lips causing him to gasp and open his mouth within the contact. This gave the older bandit an opportunity to slip his tongue inside of the younger's mouth making them both moan in sync with each other, with faceless' tongue exploring every inch of Showdown's mouth as if his whole life depended on it. They continued to stay within there very heated kiss until they finally pulled away, both puppets breathing heavily as they stared lovingly at each other, both puppets were also blushing like mad, "so...did you like that~?" the older male breath with the younger male responding with a soft nod, "now...could I be untied, please?" Showdown begged, "hmm...nah, maybe I shouldn't." This made the younger male sighed, "dammit..."

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was first made on my DeviantArt and I have decided to shift it to this site since I found that there were a few problems with writing on DeviantArt, on DeviantArt it was made on December 16, 2019. Also, Part two of this story won't be posting on the next chapter, it will be posted on a different fanfiction because the second part is a different ship.


End file.
